love reunion
by myuntoldstories
Summary: When Bella's heart is broken by Jacob, she moves to forks with her family and adopted Brothers, Emmett and Jasper. could Edward fix her and fall in love? If they do what will happen when an Incident seperates them? please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, this is my first fanfic. It took a lot of time to type this out so please read and enjoy! I hope you like it!**

"_Bella, please pick up. I know I made a big mistake. I swear I was going to tell you, but you found out before I got a chance to explain. I know that you are listening to this message right now and I'm begging you Bella please forgive me for doing this to you. I still love you but not the same way anymore. I hope you understand this Bella. I really sorry, please forgive me Bella."_

Jacob had been bothering me like this for a week straight now, calling, leaving messages and texting . I let out a pained sob to think back to what I would be doing if he still liked me. But how could I forgive him after what he did to me. How much he broke my heart, that it wouldn't be mended again.

_Flashback_

_I could finally call Jacob ,my Jacob. We've been dating for the last tow weeks and now I actually wanted to go to school, only because I craved to see his face. He was my life, my love, my everything. Jacob black. _

_I wanted to see him every day for the rest of my life. I woke up early that morning and got dressed and ready for school. _

_I quickly pulled my chocolate brown hair into a messy pony tail and dashed out the door, not caring to wait for my adopted twin brothers, Jasper and Emmett._

_I put the keys into the ignition to my cherry red Ferrari and zoomed out of my huge garage. The only reason I could afford such an expensive car was because I was rich. _

_Of course not technically me but my parents, Charlie and Renee are lawyers so they earn a lot of money. _

_When I got to the school parking lot, I parked in the first spot available and got out, smacking the door behind me. _

_I wanted to look for Jacob, my Ja-. That when I saw him and it was like someone had stabbed me in my heart like 20 times. _

_He, my boyfriend, was KISSING Tanya! Tanya...of course, I knew I never deserved him and obviously he like Tanya better me. She was rich,( but not as rich as me), nice and a beauty queen _

_But why... why did he have to break my hear like this?_

_I was frozen in the middle of the parking lot until a car honked at me._

_I quickly got to the sidewalk and noticed that everyone was looking at me including Jacob and Tanya but I didn't care since my eyes were already filled with tears._

_Jacob noticed and started to run towards me but I I was already sprinting to my car . I got in as quickly as I could and started sobbing._

_I hit reverse and drove off before anything else could happen, sobbing all the way home. I ran to my room and locked it so Renee wouldn't come bursting in with questions._

_I let out a painful sob and started crying. Did Jacob use me? Was this all a big misunderstanding? Had Jacob been planing to break my heart? If he didn't love me then why didn't he just tell me instead of showing me?_

_I let out more pain full sobs, clutching my sides since they felt like they were going to rip out. _

_I lay down on my fluffy pink mat and closed my eyes but the tears were still overflowing. I was then disturbed by a loud knock on my door._

_I quickly looked at my watch which said it was 3:00. Crap. Guess I fell asleep. _

"_Who is it?" I asked in a cracking tone that hurt as I said it._

" _Bella, it's emmet and jasper. Please open the door Bella. We thought you might need some help. Don't worry, Renee is gone for some client and dad's at court." Emmet said in an unusually quite but concerned tone._

_I got up from the mat and went to open the door to let them inside. They walked in slowly with concerned looks and sat on the bed leaving a spot in the middle, for me, I was assuming. I closed the door and locked it I incase Charlie or Renee came home early. then I walked to the spot to sit in it. both of them put a soothing arm around my shoulder to calm me down with a soft squeeze. I buried my hands in my hands, trying to hold back a wail. But somehow a sniff managed to escape._

" _Bella, its okay, don't cry, calm down. We have other news for you. We're moving in about a week. Charlie got some good job in a small town called forks. You left pretty early in the morning so we didn't get the chance to inform you." jasper said in a calm voice._

"_Why?" I asked and they knew what I was asking about._

" _we caught up with him before classes started. We were gonna beat him for answers but he actually told us everything without us having to ask him. He said that he was going to tell you. He was waiting for you this morning when Tanya" I cringed at her name being mentioned, " arrived to give a kiss" he almost whispered the last part, knowing I would still hear. The following week was the longest, most painful week of my life. Emmet and jasper told Renee and Charlie about the incident since EMMET had a hard time keeping his overgrown mouth shut. There was nothing in my life that mattered anymore because Jacob had ripped and shredded my heart into thousand of pieces that it was beyond repair. I mopped and cried and for the week and was as bitter as possible so everyone knew to leave me and my life alone. I promised myself that I would never give my heart like that to anyone else, or what was left of my heart anyways._

_(End flashback)_

**please, please, please review if you want the next chapter typed and show some encouragement for me since I don't think this is so good**.


	2. Chapter 2

the moving day has finally arrived and I was looking forward to leaving Washington.

my love for Jacob was also something I wanted to leave behind.

I took out my carry on bag to think of what to carry on.

_my__** I-Pod**_

books,

laptop and...

my favorite pillow

that would do .I zipped my bag and went down stairs .everyone was waiting for me " we're going on our private jet so we can only take 2 cars Bella .

Emmet and jasper the rest of them will arrive 3 weeks after so your going to school in the same car as well .

"my mom said taking a breathe at the end

"I vote Ferrari " boomed Emmet

"me to!" said jasper.

"Ferrari it is" I said as I walked to the garage pulling my bag along.

we arrived in Forks 2 hours later.

I was in my room which basically is empty except for the bed in the middle .

there was a knock on the door. "come in" i replied in a low bored voice. and in came Emmet and jasper.

"Renee said we have to start school tomorrow"groaned Emmet but. jasper just stood there with a very dissatisfied face.

"I don't care, what do you want?"mocking with a horror tone. Emmet looked like someone had stabbed him in the stomach but jasper looked like someone just slapped him across the face.

I suddenly regretted being like that. let out a sigh .

"I'm sorry" I whispered really low and put my face in my hand.

" I know I've been a total asshole to you guys and I'm so sorry for that. I know that I should be blaming this on Jacob and not you guys. So that's why I'm going to try to have fun, what do you guys want to do?" I said lifting my face from my hands so the words wouldn't come muffled out.

Their faces smoothed and Emmet's face lit up with excitement.

" since we have today off from school, why don't we take a neighborhood drive? We see the school and everything!" he breathed

"sure why not?...but I get to drive!"I shouted with more excitement than I'd felt forever.

Jasper and Emmet snickered but agreed.

We got to the garage to find my Ferrari already in there.

Wow charlie must have hired some fast people for this to arrive so fast. I got into the driver's seat while jasper sat shot gun and emmett sat in the back.

I pulled out of the huge garage and out the dirty path to the road. After a few minutes of driving around, we caught a glimpse of an old looking building with teenagers coming out of it with backpacks slung upon their shoulders. That I was assuming was the high school we would be attending tomorrow. As I planned to zoom right past. I saw a very familiar face and I slamed the brakes.

" AHH, watch it women, do you make us wear these seatbelts just to chock us with it by slamming the breaks so hard!" emmett shouted. I flinched at the volume of his voice but ignored it otherwise. Could it be? Is it who I think it is?

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger but that means you have to review to get the next cahpter! **


	3. Chapter 3

Alice Marie Masen.

"hey Jasper, Emmett... Is it just me or do you see Alice standing over there with a bunch of other girls?" I said pointing to where she stood.

" OH MY GOD! It is! I think I can spot that spiky black hair anywhere." Jasper reassured me.

" And she also looks like she 'bout to blow" he added trying not to laugh.

"Look! there's Edward! He still has the same bronze hair but you would have thought by now maybe he would start coming his hair." Emmett screamed, well not practically but it sounded like he was, no offence to him.

Edward was standing next to a silver Volvo with an annoyed expression on his face and I just couldn't help but wonder if he had a girlfriend who he was waiting for.

Don't get me wrong, he's good-looking and all but I really didn't feel any attraction to him THAT way.

"There's Rosalie, wow I would kill to have hair like that" I said motioning to where she was standing next to Alice, listening intently to what one of the girls had to say.

The Masens were very old but great family friends.

we'd grown up together since kinder garden to 'bout grade 7 until they moved away because of some good job offer Elizabeth, their mother got.

Alice still looked like the pixie we'd known, Rosalie still looked like the beauty queen and Edward, well let's just say he looked much more manly now with perfect bronze hair.

" let's follow them to where they live. When they go inside we'll pretend that we're lost and knock on their door for directions. We'll see if they remember us." Emmett and his ideas, most of them were pretty stupid but this one wasn't so bad.

"you know Emmet, sometimes you can be a real goof but this idea isn't so bad. What to you say Jasper you up for it?" I said.

" I agree with you Bella, 'bout Emmett being a goof 'n all but I don't know. What if the plan backfires? What if they can't remember us?" jasper said in a worried tone.

"Bro the worst thing that can happen is that they just give us the directions to our house and forget about us, C'mon Bella hit it! Their leaving!" Emmett complained.

"Fine but stay far enough so they don't notice we're following them" Jasper warned but with humor in his tone at Emmet complaining.

I let out a giggle as Emmett pretended not to hear anything. They were all getting into what looked like a yellow Porsche.

I followed the masons, listening to what Jasper said about keeping distance between the two cars.

The car in front of us turned several streets until it went up a muddy path that probably led to their house, like us they were also very rich so they, like us, also lived in a mansion.

The only difference was that their house was basically in the middle of a forest and ours was on the out line of the forest and the actual town of forks.( That is what you discover when you have nothing to do but hate a certain heartbreaker in your life.)

I stopped the car and waited till they went inside, while Jasper and Emmett were being unusually quite.

None of them had said a word the entire ride here. Maybe they were anxious to know if our childhood friends remember us.

"Okay guys, who is going to go and knock on the door?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Not me!" both my brother yelled in unison. I sighed knowing there was no fighting back.

" ok but hide my G.P.S. just incase." I said defeated...well I never really tried so really I wasn't defeated at all. I got out of the car and slammed the door to my car to walk up the front porch steps of the mason's home.


	4. chapter 4

**Please review! None of these characters belong to me they belong with SM.**

My heart beat sped as I stepped up and rang the doorbell.

This feeling was very unusual to me. I heard the bell ring softly inside and it send soothing waves down my spine, which help me collect myself and act normal when some one answers the door.

It took a few minutes until someone answered be when I herd the click inside, I got inpatient for whoever takes this long to answer the door.

The door creaked open and showed my green eyed friend I'd been following, Edward.

He looked as if he was surprised to find me at his door step but that quickly changed to a calculating expression

"Hi! My name is Bella swan and me and my two big brother just moved to this town, we were taking a neighbor hood drive when I realized that I had no clue to where we were... so we saw your house and I was wondering if you could give us direction?" I had left clues the size of tanks in war and still he just stood their, the funny thing was that I had no idea what his expression meant. it _looked _like it rang a bell but as if he was unsure.

Boy what my brothers would do to his pretty face if he didn't remember

After about 15 more seconds of his staring and it became at a state where it was all just plain... awkward. His look was speculative .His eyebrows were knit together, thinking.

"Bella as in Isabella Marie Swan!" he almost shouted.

" Shhhh! Can you try to at least keep your voice down? I don't want everyone to know...well not yet anyways. I want this to be a surprise to Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmet. My brothers think that I'm looking to see if you remember us."

he looked confused, puzzled even .I made no move to explain because he would just have to make sense of my words however he can.

"Umm ok I guess but before you go... I know this may be a little bit too forward but.."

He kept mumbling things which were hard to catch.

"_Just _say it Edward_"_

he took a deep breath and collected himself much like I did a little while before.

" ok can I have your phone number? You know because I lost your old one and.." boy if I didn't stop this guy right now he would run of soon enough.

" yes Edward of course you can and its not called forward when we're already friends right?"

He just gave me a nod, the side of his lips slightly turning up..almost _shy ._huh, well guess I missed a lot since they moved away.

I'll be right back, let me just get a paper_" _he said as he disappeared into the home.

He was back really quickly which made me wonder if he was athletic seeing his built chest...why am I thinking about that? I quickly scribbled my number down in my messy and clumsy witting and gave it back_._

"Okay so I'll see you at school?" he asked tentivly.

" sure bye" I said turning my back on him.I walked down his porch step and to my car to meet my faith

**plz review!**


	5. Chapter 5

I was laying in my bed the next night, listening to the radio, the volume was set as the background and I waited for Edward to call.

Lying to Jasper and Emmet was the hardest thing I had ever had to do.

They were still very concerned about me and I was 100% sure that my next boyfriend would go through the next hell with my brothers, and if something happened and he ...hurt me in anyway, well you could just say no one would ever see him again.

Let's leave it to that.

Of course the chance of me getting another boyfriend wasn't that much higher than him surviving my brother's so called hell.

I was reading a book, the pride and the prejudges, it's worth my time.

I started to wonder if he forgot ...or maybe he just didn't care. My cell phone buzzed, right on cue.

" hello?" I answered in a hoping tone.

" Bella!" a familiar, husky voice shouted.

Fresh tears pooled in my eyes and gushed out the size of golf balls. _Jacob. _My mind stated the obvious, why did someone have to ruin my happiness, just when I got it?

" Bella, I'm really sorry. I know I messed up. Please just please! I just want you to forgive me." his voiced stuffed with pain and fear.

" Ther-e was no-thing to fo-rgive." my voice cracking in almost every word. Good job Bella, you can't hide you emotions at all, not even your voice! I took a deep breath to steady my voice.

" you and her meant to be together. You and.." I forced myself to say her name with all my effort, "Ta-ny-a" I finished with not-so-quite painful sobs.

" Bella.." he started to say but was interrupted with beeps from my phone.

" Someone else is calling me, I have to go" I managed to swallow my sobs . I cut the phone before he had a chance to say anything else.

" He-llo ?" I said to the person who had interrupted me conversation with Jacob.

" Bella? Are you okay?" Edward's alarmed voice rang out from the phone. I didn't want to get him into this so I did my best to be convincing.

" um, yeah I'm fine" It was hard holding back a sob on the last word but I did.

" Bella, don't lie to me. Both of us know you can't lie. Now tell me what happened." his voice was fierce and it was clear he was going to hold his ground.

" I-I don't kn-ow how to ex-pain,, I-" that when I couldn't hold it any longer and sobs escaped my prison.

" Bella, please don't cry. I want to see you...now. Meet me at the park beside my house. Maybe you might feel better if you talked about it." his voice was calming and reminded me honey.

" I- thin-k I wou-ld really like that." I say.

" see you Bella, I'll be waiting at the front gates." He aid, I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

I quickly changed into a blue tank top and my black yoga pants, dressed for comfort. I pulled my hair into a sloppy and messy pony tail and made my way down the stairs. Renee stood, talking on the phone with some client.

" Bella?" she called

" mom, is it okay if I go to the ark? I think I need some time to think." her expression turned into a smile and she easily agreed with me. I kissed her cheek as I made my way to out the door, to my way to the Ferrari and to the park.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sim: Chapter 6! So happy! I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait of the last chapter but I was soo busy! **

I drove to the park, my eyes completely filled with tears making my vision blurry. This is soo illegal since I can't see the road at all.

I started crying, harder than I had for the last month, to say the least. I still didn't know why I was doing this. I was putting Edward in more of my business than I should but I couldn't help it anymore. I knew that if I wanted to, I can go to Jasper and Emmet and pour my heart out to them, but It just didn't feel right.

My brothers have taken so much care of me. Fed me when I was supposed to, made me sleep when I was supposed to. Hell, Emmet even made me take a shower, and from him, well to say that I was surprised would be an understatement. I don't think he ever even took showers, leave giving pointers to take one was not the Emmet I know...or _knew_ anyways.

What would happen if Edward didn't get it? If he thought I was some messed up teenager who loved a guy who didn't even care enough to hide his cheating ways. I doubted Edward would jump to this conclusion,

he was a gentleman as I had noticed before.

I suddenly noticed my speed, the trees along side of the road flying past as if they were on a spell, all I could see as I looked ahead was an empty road, and the blinding white paint indicating my lane zoom past so fast, it looked as if it were one white line. My headlights didn't help me see what was ahead, just about a meter in front of the car. The light fades from there to black darkness, the vast unknown.

I pulled to my senses, and slowed my speed down, _concentrate Bella!_ I mentally scolded myself the rest of the way.

As I pulled up to the park gates, the mist had taken over but not enough to blind me. I parked, and got out. The air smelled fresh, almost like moss and just so relaxing. I looked around to try and find a messy bronze headed Adonis. Uhhuh, again with this!I spotted him standing by the gates as promised, wearing a grey sweat pants and a crumpled shirt... almost like he woke up. Omigod I hope he not going to be. Seriously, how many teenage guys would wake up from the comfort of their bed at 10 in the night, just so they can help a friend get over her _miserable_ problems without getting just a little mad? Not many.

As soon as he saw me, his green eyes went wide with something I couldn't understand. He suddenly broke into a sprint.

" Bella! Are you okay? Why are you crying? Please, you can trust me with anything." his reaction to my tear stained face opened the flood gate. Everything I ever wanted to say poured out of my mouth without my permission. I told him everything, starting from the day the resulted to this.He listened to everything I had to say, and never once interrupted.

" I was waiting for you call when my phone buzzed and I forgot to check the caller ID" I said, regret filling the sobs the threatened top let loose. I finished my story, managing to hold back a few sobs the waterworks never stopped. I felt bad for Edward, having to see me like this.

" look, Bella, it's okay. cry it all out and you'll feel better after I promise." he soothed me.

I couldn't help it anymore. He pulled me in a hug, his arms forming a protective cage around me, at that moment I felt more safer than I ever had in my whole life. I hung on like my life depended on it. The sobs broke loose, he held me tighter as I ruined his shirt. After another few minutes of my wailing and my tears ended, sniffing.

" feel better? " Edward asked, concern taking over his features, putting a hand on either side of my face. I just nodded.

" thank you Edward, now I'm officially making you my best friend" I said in the most serious tone I could muster up.

" and you too" he said, his lips pressed tightly together trying to keep from laughing.

" you know, I should be going home, I really don't think renne meant it when she said I can stay out as long as I want. "I said, him lightly chuckling.

" are you sure you're going to be okay? I can drop you off if you want"

" I'll be fiine, thanks for the offer though. I'll text you when I'm home, okay?"

" sure, see you tomorrow." he smiled.

With one last hug, I got back into my car-baby and went home, thinking about Edward...wait what?

When I got home, I changed and got ready for bed. Just when I went under the covers about to text Edward, the phone buzzed.

**Hey**

hi

**excited for school?**

_**Not much, I rlly don't like center of attention**_

**lol don't worry, u'll get tons of it **

my luck

**ROFL **

thank you

**for wat?**

Helping me cry it out

**that's wat friends are 4 rite?**

Yea, c u 2 morrow, goodnight Edward

**good night Bella **

That was the first of many nights I dreamt of Edward Masen.

I'm sorry!I'm sorry_, _I'm sorry_, _I'm sorry_, _plz forgive me for not updating! Now plz plz plz plz review! C'mon, you know you want to press that pretty little button!


End file.
